flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowback
| aired = March 25, 2010 | title_image = "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" on naked chest | writer = Lisa Zwerling Barbara Nance | director = Constantine Makris | guest_cast = Rachel Roberts as Alda Hertzog Tim "Timbaland" Mosley as Evidence Agent Mark Famiglietti as Mike Willingham Genevieve Cortese as Tracy Stark James Remar as James Erskine with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel and Gabrielle Union as Zoey Andata | co-starring = Laura Marano as Young Tracy Kavita Patil as Dr. Jane Parker Mackenzie Foy as Kate Erskine Josh Wingate as Guard | uncredited = }} "Blowback" is the thirteenth episode of season 1 of FlashForward. It aired in the United States on March 25, 2010 on ABC. Summary Aaron Fifteen years ago, Aaron is in prison and visited by his daughter Tracy. Aaron says he's keeping his head down and both hope that Aaron will be released on parole soon. When leaving the visiting area at the end of visiting hours, Aaron is taunted by a prison guard who makes lurid comments about Tracy. Aaron remains in control of himself for a while but finally punches the guard in the face. In retaliation Two years ago, Aaron is just getting ready to have dinner and watch a football game when he hears a knock on the door. Outside are military personnel who bring him the news of Tracy's death. Aaron later seen with a folded flag, drinking several glasses of hard liquor and smashing a chair in grief. In the present, Aaron makes peanut-butter banana sandwiches for Tracy and himself. Over breakfast he tells her what Mark has found out about Jericho. Tracy says that “this is out of control” and wants Aaron to stop digging. At work, Mike Willingham tells Aaron that he thinks Tracy is still alive. Aaron eventually confirms this and Tracy's location. Tracy, home alone, is kidnapped shortly after, her unconscious body placed in a large box. Aaron, after finding Tracy missing, realizes Mike was in on the disappearance. Feigning friendliness, Aaron lures Mike to a desolated yard and tries to beat information out of Mike, breaking his arm in the process. Aaron then goes to the house of Jericho's CEO, James (last name needed), makes up an excuse about the powerline and bugs his telephone. He asks for his daughter back but James claims not to know her. After Aaron leaves, he's able to listen to a phone conversation between James and an unknown man. He learns that Tracy has arrived at Khandahar. The unknown man is then ordered to “get rid of the father”. Shortly thereafter, Mike's mobile phone rings. Later Mike is found by James' daughter hanging upside down (but alive) in front of a window with the words "Happy Birthday" written on his chest. Zoey Demetri tells Zoey about their findings in Hongkong. Zoey is very indignant about the news and immediately sees Mark as the “prime suspect”. She tells Demetry that she had seen his memorial in her flash and had mistaken that for their wedding. He tells her that he has files the papers to get Mark's gun destroyed. Zoey then visits Mark at home and tries to get him to admit that he'd shoot Demetri in a live-or-death situation, but he doesn't fall for it. She asks if he has some “deep dark secret worth killing someone over”. When Mark turns the tables on her and hints that Demetri might be a mole we leaves enraged. Later she turns up at the FBI and pressures Stan into giving her access to the Mosaic Investigation files. She claims to have found something in Alda Hertzog's deposition that “may help us”. Later she talks to Alda and proposes a deal: She will defend Alda if Alda gives her the information Zoey believes Alda has. When Demetri and Zoey go to the evidence locker to get Mark's gun (and presumably destroy it), it turns out that the gun is gone. Lloyd and Mark Mark questioning Lloyd about his vision. He wanted to know if Lloyd knows D. Gibbons and Lloyd finally confesses that he actually knew D. Gibbons as Dyson Frost, who once stolen his research considering presents of "courteousness" of humans, crows and elephants. Janis Somalia Trivia General * With the use of the song Black Betty heard in Aaron's truck, this is the first time in which a diegetic sound has turned into a non-diegetic sound in the show. Ratings Production Notes *Lennon Wynn appears as Charlie Benford in reused footage from Dylan Simcoe's flashforward. *Ryan Wynott appears as Dylan Simcoe in reused footage from his flashforward. * * * Music * Black Betty: As Aaron is driving Mike "to a restaurant", Ram Jam's version of this song can be heard on the radio. It eventually turns from diegetic sound (sound within the actual scene being filmed) to non-diegetic sound (sound added after the scene has been filmed). Bloopers and Continuity Errors * After Demetri hands over a box of files to Zoey at the FBI agency, there is one line she is heard saying, but her lips are not moving. * In comparison to the new revealed parts of Mark's flash forward, the tone he uses when saying, "There's gonna be another blackout," is different in this episode from when he says it in Revelation Zero, Part 1. * Arron cuts the power to the Jerico CEO's house, then rings the doorbell Cultural References * Black Betty: As Aaron is driving Mike "to a restaurant", Ram Jam's version of this song can be heard on the radio. * Staying Sober: Aaron is seen with this book two years before the blackout just as he is about to sit down to some dinner before military personnel knock on his door to give him the news of his daughter's death. This is a real book used by members and non-members of AA to help with both their own and/or others' alcohol problems/addictions. Literary Techniques * Symbolism: After the second title card "Two Years Ago", Aaron is seen drinking shot after shot of whiskey in front of the folded flag given to him by the military after Tracy's funeral. After destroying many objects in his house, he kneels before the table and the flag. Simultaneously, the camera pans down and shows Aaron through the spoked-back of a dining room chair, as if they were bars of a prison cell. Just as Aaron was a prisoner 15 years before the blackout, he now believes to be a prisoner of the earth, separated from his dead daughter. Unanswered Questions General * Why did Jericho first try to kill Tracy, and now they need her alive? * Why does Zoey think Alda Hertzog has any information regarding Demetri's murder? * Who is Jericho's CEO, James, calling after the visit from Aaron? * Who has taken Mark's gun? * Why was one of Ganwar towers left in place? * Did elephants and crows loose consciousness alopng with humans durint the GBO? Flashes * What is the meaning of Lloyd's calculations? }}